


Heavy Workload

by celestialassassin



Series: Detroit Boys/You [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Sex Worker, male android reader, male reader - Freeform, previously established safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialassassin/pseuds/celestialassassin
Summary: Gavin is a mouthy little shit who needs to be put in his place. Luckily, you're paid to do just that. Male!Android Reader/Gavin.





	Heavy Workload

The motel room was dingy and not a place where you find an android of your caliber. The hallway smelled of stale cigarettes and you could tell from a quick scan that you shouldn’t touch anything. Usually you wouldn’t even bother with associating with a place like this, but the human who paid you asked that it be discreet. It wasn’t your business to question what your clients wanted; frankly, you didn’t care. Your only job was to make sure they finished and then you left after the time was up.

This particular human had a deep-rooted android fetish. It also seems the man has a history of being rough with androids. You did some research beforehand to see how to handle the situation of fucking someone who might be violent with you. You decide the best approach is to give this human a taste of his own medicine and have him beg to be fucked by you by the time you’re done with him.

Muffled moans could be heard behind the faded doors, ignoring them you continued to make your way to where your scanner indicated where your client was to be. You inserted the key and opened the door, the instructions being clear as to walk right in.

The sight was not at all expected. You imagined the man to come in later, or fully clothed on the bed, but no, he was on the bed, his ass up, face down, with what your scanner indicated as android semen leaking out of him. His dark brown hair already mussed up, face tinted with a red blush as he panted. His eyes flicked over to you and you saw his pupils dilate 60%. Perfect.

Time to get to work.

“So typical of you humans. Already taken so much and yet you want more.” Your voice comes out as disappointed laced with some aggravation. You shut the door behind you and lock it with a ‘click’. You could hear the man’s breath hitch at your words.

“What makes you think you deserved to be fucked again when you’ve already been fucked so thoroughly?” you step closer to the bed; your scanner picks up his heart beating faster with each step you take.

“You humans think you’re so special, when really you’re all the same.” You ghost your fingers over the curve of his ass, you can’t help but chuckle as he shivers under your touch.

“Humans act like they’re this force to be reckoned with, but you’re all so fragile. You’re a police officer aren’t you? How do you think your fellow officers would react in knowing that all it takes for you to become undone is an android? You would be out of the job.” You scoff, you can hear him whimpering.

You inserted the tip of your finger into the man’s hole, causing him to take a sharp intake of breath. You smirk. He was already a fun client. It made you wonder what he was like without fingers in his ass. Adding another finger your scanner indicates that your client was already starting to get hard again. You watched as his cock twitched with excitement.

“I’m barely touching you. How pathetic are you that you’re getting hard by my words alone?” You taunt and tease him. You pull your fingers out, and Gavin lets out a whine of disappointment.

“You’re so loose I’m surprised you even felt them at all.” You move and flip him over so that he was facing you. He was well built, and conventionally attractive based on human standards.  


“I’m not just gonna let you fuck me.” He spat out, a fire lit behind his eyes.  
  


“You will because you would let just any android that walked off the street fuck you, wouldn’t you?” you pin his arms above his head, a knee pressing up against his crotch.

“You would let them take you. Fuck you raw. Like I found you. All spread out asshole leaking with android semen. Just like I’m about to fill you up.” Gavin struggled against his hold.  
  
“I’m not like that! I’m not an android fucker!” he yells out, with his teeth bared continuing to struggle more against your tight grip.

“No. You’re not. You’re not doing any of the fucking, you’d rather we fuck you. Just use you and cast you aside when we’re done with you until you’re nothing but a gaping hole.”

The android semen was also used as a lubricant, so you don’t have to use the one you have on hand. You continue to pin him down, as you shove three fingers into him, he arches his back as he feels himself being filled up all at once. You hear squelching noises as you move the fingers inside of him. Gavin lets out a sharp gasp as your fingers hit a bundle of nerves that makes him feel a jolt of pleasure shoot up his spine.

“Not surprised that a whore like you makes such noises.” Your tone is demeaning, as you continue to finger Gavin, maneuvering to find to find that sweet spots you adore teasing when it came to humans.

“I-I want your android dick so bad, fuck me already!” a groan rips from Gavin’s throat as he tries to spread his legs wider.

“You don’t even deserve to lick my boots. What makes you think I should fuck you?” you continue to berate him as his cheeks burn red in embarrassment and shame, scissoring your fingers inside him, eliciting another moan. He looked pretty like this. Mouthy little prick needed to be put in his place, and that’s exactly what you were hired to do.  


You pull your slick fingers out of his now prepped ass and look him in the eye. Moving your hand, you forcefully moved your fingers into his mouth. He lets out a surprised choke as your wet fingers fill his mouth. He his words come out muffled as tries to speak, but you shove your fingers deeper.

You let go of his wrist and move your free hand on the base of his cock. Gavin is completely hard at this point, his cock beading with precum, and shudders at your cold hand on his once neglected member. Giving his cock a firm squeeze, he chokes on the digits you have in his mouth as he tries to too intake some air.

Finally, you pull your fingers, and take your hand off his cock.

“I’m going to fuck you until everyone at work knows exactly what I did to you. Every time you come, you’ll be thinking about me, a machine, who’s only job is to fuck bratty humans like you until you can’t remember your own names.” You grunt, as you finally start sliding the tip of your cock into Gavin’s hole.

You prepped him well, and he was fucked by others that night, but he was still, somehow, so tight. You saw his eyes rolls back as they closed, holding his breath as he savored you finally inching into him. Your hands hook under his knees spreading them further apart, giving you better access.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Gavin says like a mantra the deep you slid into him. You were built for pleasure, so your length and girth were above average by human standards. You loved the sounds that you got out of him as you stretched him out with your cock.  

Gavin was already rolling his hips, urging you to move.

“Move already, you android fuck!” he growls out.

You reward him with a hard slap across the face. You calculated the slap so that it wouldn’t be too hard to actually injure him, but hard enough to leave him shocked.  His eyes snap open, pupils blown upon impact and then narrowing in on your stern expression. The red handprint imprinted on his left cheek looks beautiful on him. He pants as his hand lightly rubs where you struck him. He’s quiet and gulps his expression now more submissive, eyes downcast, spreading his legs wider.  

“Learn your place, _human_.” You seethe the last word. You feel his swollen cock pulse against your abdomen, his entire body flushing from arousal.

“I’m going to punish you for that little outburst.” You voice full of warning; his wide eyes flick back to meet yours.

“I-I’m sorry I won’t do it again.” He promises, his voice meek, eyes full of worry and wonder trying to figure out what it is you were going to do to him. You give him a slow thrust, as he lets out an embarrassingly pleased moan.

“No. You won’t do it again, I’ll make sure of it.” Giving him another painfully slow thrust.

“P-please, faster!” he moves his hand to jerk himself off and you smack it away, as he lets out a disappointed whimper.

“You’re only here to be used, not for your own pleasure.” Which was untrue, but it was all part of the little game they were playing.

You pull out almost completely and then ram back in. You get feel him clenching around your cock, his cock already leaking with precum, as he practically begs you to fuck him already.

Tracing down his body with your fingers, teasing his nipples until he was shaking from the overstimulation. You could hear his breath shudder as you can see him trying to restrain himself from trying to touch himself again.

Placing your hands on his hips you grip tight as you dig your fingers deep into his skin, knowing full well that they would leave bruises the next morning.

“You want me to fuck you, human?” you ask, bucking your hips, causing him to let out a gasp in surprise as you intentionally hit his sweet spot. Humans were so fun. They had all these little surprise things that served multiple functions.

Gavin nodded enthusiastically, his hair wet with sweat that stuck to his face, entire body flushed red, cock pressed wetly against both of your stomachs.

“Yes, please.” He answers politely, knowing full well you would just pull out him and leave the room without finishing him off.

You move one of your hands off his hips and caressed the side of his cheek you struck earlier. He flinches at your touch and then relaxes once he knows you weren’t going to hit him again.

“What is your only purpose, human?” you ask, your eyes searching for any signs of lying.

“To be used…by you.”

“That’s right. Such a good human.” Giving his injured cheek a light pat. You determine you’ve tortured the man long enough.

Starting slow, you give him a few a few slow thrusts. He rocks his hips trying to get you deeper. You quicken up the pace, your hands gripping hard on his hips and giving his ass a light smack. His moans and gasps of pleasure was like music to your ears. With each thrust, his walls clung so tightly onto your cock, as if preventing you from pulling out. He was so slick and hot inside. You were actually enjoying yourself and got lost in your movements, a hazy wall of lust overloading your systems.

You pant and growl feeling so close. Moving one of your hands away from grabbing Gavin’s hip, you begin to jerk him off. Your hand squeezing his hard dick moving up and down in rhythm with each one of your thrusts. You can hear him saying things, but you’re so deep in fucking him, you can process his words.

“Fuck, I’m-I’m so close!” his breathing becoming more erratic, you lean over giving him a hard bite on his shoulder. Something primal, something that wasn’t in your programming was running inside you. You wanted to fuck him over and over until he came so many times that he couldn’t anymore.

Gavin threw his head back, toes curling as he came. The white come splattering all over his stomach and chest. You felt his ass squeeze painfully tight as he orgasmed, bringing you to your own climax. You spilled into him with a low growl muffled by Gavin’s shoulder, as you were still biting into him. You give him a few more thrusts, riding out your orgasm for as long as you can.

Something like this had never happened to you, but you didn’t care, it felt so good. Both of you are left panting in the dingy hotel room with walls that were too thin.

\--

“I’m satisfied to know you didn’t have to use your safe word.” You mention to him as you begin to straight your clothes up.

“Should you require my services again, you know my number.” You continue.

You see the corners of his mouth tug into a smug smirk.

“Oh, I’m definitely gonna call you again.”

You really hoped he did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it let me know! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
